


Stirred, Not Shaken

by cmshaw



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kink Bingo Mini-Challenge, Object Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my kink_bingo square “object penetration”: a Jane/Roxy drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stirred, Not Shaken

"Jaaaane," whines Roxy, draping herself over Jane’s shoulder, "I’m sure the soup is fine. Here, gimme your spoon."

She snatches Jane’s Junior Battermaster’s Bowlbuster Stirring Solution 50000 right out of Jane’s hand, then parts her bright pink lips and slides the whole head of the spoon slowly into her mouth.

Jane’s own mouth hangs open, burgeoning objections entirely forgotten.

The spoon is wider than Roxy’s mouth. Jane can see it pressing Roxy’s cheeks outward behind her lips pursed tight around the shaft of the spoon. Her mouth shifts as she licks at the bowl of it.

Dinner is quite late.


End file.
